Family is Relative
by Sue Pokorny
Summary: Tag to 6.02. Sam was right about one thing, he and Dean don't look at family the same way. A little conversation about the subject on the way home.


_I am sooo glad the new season is here, it gives me inspiration to write again. I'm intrigued with the way it's going so far. I know lots of people are upset with the way Sam is being written or Dean, but I love the complexities of these two characters and I'm so invested in them that I can actually get mad at them as if they were real! (and I know some of you feel the same!) I really wish Sam would get a clue. We're seeing things thru Dean's perspective for the moment, and as a ff writer, I feel it's my duty to try to get through to the younger Winchester. So…._

**Family is Relative**

The farmland scenery flew by as the black charger sped down the two-lane asphalt. Dean stared out the side window, the endless cornfields passing unnoticed as his mind tried to make sense of the jumble of thoughts racing through it. What the hell was going on?

Sam was back – and he knew that was a good thing – but why did everything feel like it was still so completely messed up? And Grandpa Samuel and the cousins? Don't get him started. He was sorry – sort of – to hear about…Mark? Was that his name? But he couldn't really find it in himself to care all that much. He'd exchanged what? Ten words with the guy in the short time he'd known him? Not exactly what you'd call a budding relationship. So when they'd told him the shifter had killed him – and that they'd already removed the body – he couldn't really work up much remorse.

Sure, he was always pained to hear that a hunter had been killed, but that was all it was; another hunter killed on the job. A fallen soldier. He didn't really feel anything personal and wasn't sure if that was a bad thing or not.

And what about Christian? That crack about torture? Did Sam tell his new best buddy everything? What happened to him in the pit – what he'd done – it was the worst thing he could imagine… and he would never forgive himself. Sam knew that. But he'd gone and given those people – people they didn't even know – the Reader's Digest version? Trust was something Dean had always taken very seriously, but what was he supposed to do when his brother broke that trust over and over?

A long sigh from the other side of the car broke through his thoughts and he cringed, curling his hands into fists as the sudden irritation at the sound rolled through him. He was pretty sure he was beginning to hate that sound.

"Okay, spill."

Dean frowned and turned his head toward his brother. "Huh?"

"Something's eating at you, Dean." Sam gave him a knowing look before returning his eyes to the road. "I know you. So just get it out."

_You know me, huh? Fine._ "Okay." Dean shifted a bit so that he was almost facing the driver's side. "You don't want to talk about what happened to you in the cage." At Sam's stiff nod, he raised a hand. "Hey, I get it, man. Believe me, I get it."

"Good."

Dean swallowed and took a deep breath before continuing. "If you want to keep it all bottled up, Sam. Fine. I mean who am I to pester you about caring and sharing, huh? But what in the hell gives you the right to discuss my tour – what happened to me – with that douchebag?"

Sam sighed again and Dean closed his eyes, forcing himself not to react.

"Dean, I get that you don't like Christian."

"You think?"

Sam surprised him by shifting in his seat and actually smiling. "He kind of reminds me a little of you…"

"Now you're just being insulting." Dean turned back to the window, not trusting himself to look at his brother at the moment.

Sam glanced to his right and shook his head. "Look, you're right," he conceded. "I'm sorry. I had no right to talk about what you went through with Christian… or anyone else for that matter… I just…" He took a deep breath and sighed again, not noticing how Dean tightened his shoulders at the sound. "I guess I just wanted them to know you."

Dean turned an incredulous look on his brother. "And you thought letting them in on the absolute worse thing that ever happened to me was gonna accomplish that?"

Sam shook his head. "No, man… I just… I never thought they'd actually meet you and…"

"Then why?" Dean's voice hardened. "You'd already decided to shut me out, Sam. Why tell them anything about me at all?"

Sam turned to him, his brows raised in surprise. "Seriously? Because they're family, Dean."

Dean shook his head, a soft snort of disbelief escaping. "No, Sam. They are not family."

Sam's lips thinned in frustration. "Samuel is our grandfather. Christian and Gwen are cousins. If that doesn't make them family, then what are they?"

"Relatives," Dean responded quickly. "Distant, unknown relatives. People you see once a year at reunions, or, or weddings." His brow furrowed and he tipped his head in question. "And are we sure they're even who they say they are? I mean Ruby told you all Mom's friends and relatives were dead, and now suddenly the Campbell soup kids just happen to pop out of the woodwork? Did you even bother to check them out? Or did you just take them at their word before you joined the clan?"

Sam huffed in response, his eyes glued to the road, his hands clasped tight to the steering wheel.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's non-answer. "Great."

"Dean…"

"Sam, even if they are who they say they are – and that's a big 'if' – they are not family." He spoke firmly, hoping to get through to his brother. "They're just relatives, Sammy. There's a difference."

"Not to me."

Dean almost missed the soft reply. "You're serious?"

Sam finally turned his head, his eyes angry. "I can't believe you of all people are fighting this, Dean. You're the one who's always saying how family is everything. Now we've found people we didn't even know existed and all you want to do is antagonize them. I get that you don't trust them, man, but can't you for once trust me? Trust that maybe I know what I'm doing?"

"I want to, Sammy, but…"

"But what?" Sam's voice hardened. "My track record isn't so good? Is that what this is about? You think I can't figure out who to trust because I made a mistake about Ruby? You think I'm just blindly going to believe in people because they're family?"

"They aren't family, Sam," Dean repeated. "Family is someone who would lay down their life for you – without hesitation, someone you'd die for to keep them safe. Are you telling me you'd actually take a bullet for one of those yahoos? Or that you believe they would for you?"

Sam shifted again, rolling his neck, his lips pursed in an angry scowl.

Dean shook his head sadly. "Man, you were right about one thing. You and me, we don't look at family the same way at all."

The silence in the car was thick, the only sound the road humming under the wheels of the car.

"They were there for me when I needed them."

Dean turned back to his brother, noting how Sam's face had softened.

"When I got back, I was… I needed…" Sam took another deep breath and sighed, not looking at his brother. "I needed someone and they were there."

"And I wasn't?" Dean finished for him. "That was your choice."

"I know," Sam nodded in acknowledgement. "I just… I'm sorry. But I do trust them, Dean. I feel comfortable with them."

_Like you never did with Dad and me_, Dean thought bitterly. He shook his head, not knowing how to get past what his instincts were screaming at him. Something wasn't right. About Samuel, about the cousins, about this whole damn thing. And yeah, when it came right down to it, he didn't trust Sam's instincts about people. His brother had made too many mistakes in the past. And this Sam, this was someone he didn't know anymore. How could he trust a person who was only a shadow of the man he remembered?

He had no idea what to do. And, to be honest, he had his own issues to deal with back at home. His instinct to protect his brother was still strong, but so was his need to protect Lisa and Ben. He just couldn't figure out how to do both at the same time.

So, messed up? That was an understatement. He was screwed no matter which direction he went. He knew he had to protect his family… but who that was anymore was… well… relative.

And wasn't that ironic?

The End


End file.
